


Burns like a red coal carpet

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Porn, period porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Quinlan/non specific OFC Porn.  Period porn, and I don't mean set in the 1950's if you catch my drift.





	Burns like a red coal carpet

He smells it as soon as she opens the door for him. It only takes him a second to realize where it’s coming from. His eyes rake down her body, and he sees her flush. She knows he can smell it. He steps into her space and scents her neck, then the hollow between her breasts and then he finally hits his knees. He presses his face to her stomach before sliding lower and pressing his mouth over her covered sex. He hears her breath stutter, hears the way her heartbeat accelerates, he smells her arousal mixed with the scent of blood. 

He’s tried so very hard not to let this thing between them become more than it really is. It’s not as if he doesn't have an expiration date. But he wants her, has wanted her from the very beginning, knowing how much she wants him in return has only strengthened his need. Now, like this, he can’t resist her. Everything he wants, everything he _needs_ wrapped up in one beautiful package. When he looks up at her with a question on his face she nods her head.

He rushes her up the stairs and divests them of their clothing in record time. He climbs between her legs. He pulls the sweet tangy scent of her deep into his lungs, it washes over him in a wave of desperate desire so strong it makes him shudder. He’d like to be gentle, to take his time but there’s a driving need inside him that demands he taste her now. He pulls her legs over his shoulders and buries his face in her pussy. His tongue slides deep and she moans for him, loud and low, her back arching, her legs quivering as they fall open wider while she shoves herself against his face. 

He hums as the thick, dark, coppery taste of her bursts over his tongue. The scent of her is intoxicating and he gets lost in it. He almost smiles as she gets wetter, her arousal nearly overpowering the scent of her blood in the air. 

She must be so sensitive now, with the heavy flow of blood to engorge her. He tongues at her slowly, tastes her inside and out, savoring every bit of it. He runs his tongue over her outer lips. They’re so swollen, much more than normal. Her nails are biting into his shoulders as she begs him, her body bucking under him.

His initial desperate need starts to recede and he can savor her properly. He circles her clit with long feathering strokes. He swipes back and forth, back and forth. She mewls above him, trying to rub herself against him until finally he takes her clit in his mouth and sucks. One of her hands holds the back of his head as her hips rolls against his face. 

“Please, Quinlan.” He loves the desperate way she says his name. It makes him hard. He rubs his tongue quickly over her clit, purrs against her to vibrate it and she screams, her body convulsing, her pussy spasms as she curls up, her legs tightening around his head. When she collapses back to the bed, he delves back into her pussy. Her muscles are still quivering on the inside and she moans softly as he goes deep once again. 

Fuck, she tastes _so good_. The flavor of her blood mixed with her arousal has his cock pulsing, making him desperate for her. He fucks her with his tongue, her body shivering as she whimpers. She’s rocking against him, her hands rubbing over his head and shoulders, soft breathless moans as her body starts to ramp up again. 

He pushes to his knees and teases at her opening with his cock. She rolls her hips down, trying to get him inside her. He smirks at her as he pulls back once again. She takes him by surprise and pushes him over, suddenly he’s on his back, her hot pussy swallowing his cock. 

His head tips back as he moans at the wet feel of her sucking at him. His hands rub over her thighs as she rocks against him. He strokes his thumb over her clit and she gasps. He does it again and again until she’s riding him at a fast pace, her hands planted on his chest, her breasts swaying over his face. He sits up and flips her around, gets his mouth on her nipples. He pulls at them with his teeth gently, they’re just as engorged as her pussy had been and from the way she writhes under him, more sensitive as well. 

She shudders against him, a soft whimpering moan breaking free as he fucks her fiercely. He moves her again, this time to her knees. He kneels behind her, pushes back in quickly and pulls her up so that her back is pressed to his chest. He has one hand plucking at her nipples, the other playing with her clit. His fingers slip over her easily. He touches her where they’re joined, two of his fingers slipping inside next to his cock and she cries out, her back arching.

Her whole body is shaking against him, her head rolling on his shoulder, ragged broken moans falling from her lips. He thinks she’s breathtaking. Her arms reach behind him, her nails sinking into his ass as she urges him on, “Harder.”

He pushes her forward, his body covering hers, his mouth sucking along her spine as he fucks her. Her body is slick with sweat and he loves the feel of it against his skin. He loves the taste of it in his mouth. He pulls out and she whimpers, tries to push back to bring him back inside.

He turns them to their sides, drapes her leg over his hip and pushes back in one slow inch at a time. “Maybe I’ll keep you right here for the next several days. My mouth attached to your pussy, my tongue licking you clean.” His hands trail over her body, never staying in one place for any length of time. His hips are barely moving, just a slow circling pulse that she’s following. “It’s really for your own good. I can’t let you out of this building, they’ll smell you coming from a mile away.”

She just hums, her body undulating, she’s too far under the spell of pleasure he’s weaving around her to care about much else. He licks up the side her neck and she bares her throat for him, so god damn trusting, so faithful that he’ll resist the temptation she presents. His fingers find her clit as his hips move faster. He bites at her throat, her shoulders, as he fucks into her. 

Her hand covers his, she guides his fingers in a faster rhythm, her body rolling back to meet him, “Don’t stop.” She claws at his head with one hand, the other holding onto his forearm where’s it’s working between her legs. Her body starts to twitch and he can feel her inner walls start to quiver, she’s shaking so hard her teeth are clicking together, her head is digging into his shoulder, her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open on a silent scream. She jerks against him, a long shuddering sob escaping her as he feels a hot wet rush bathe his cock.

He brings his fingers to his mouth, sucks the taste of her off of them while he pistons his hips. She’s mewling, her body slack and sated. She turns her head, bites at his chin and the sudden sting of it hurtles him off the ledge. His mind goes blank, pleasure searing through him, he tucks her body close, his hips grinding into her as he empties himself in long bursts. She squeezes around him and he gasps, shuddering hard as his cock twitches. 

He lets her sleep for a few hours before he’s back between her thighs lapping at her pussy, his tongue shoved deep. He’s true to his word, he doesn’t let her out of his sight for next the six days. He’d like to tell her it’s for her safety, but they’re both fully aware it’s for purely selfish reasons. He can smell her everywhere he goes and just about the time he thinks he’s had his fill of her, he feels sluggish, like he’s experiencing withdrawals and he’s pulled right back into her. She welcomes him every time. He’s given up trying to keep what’s happening between them from the others. He growls at anyone that comes near her door and her cries of pleasure don’t go unnoticed. Neither of them care.


End file.
